Radumo
Râdumo Parigawasare is a female Ontemazei who lives with her best friend Paxoti in eastern Bujan. At times, they go on misadventures. She is an archaeologist who works at the Royal Institution of Ancient Technology, where she tests engines and devices from the past. Appearance Radumo is an adult woman with a slender build; pink skin; long, wavy magenta hair; and blue eyes. She either wears a frilly dress, a blouse with light pants, or a white laboratory coat during her work. She sometimes wears a cherry blossom on her hair: it is either a real flower or a paper blossom. Personality Radumo can be polite, well-mannered, and amiable -- even mischievous at times. But behind her prim facade, she also has a lot of insecurities. Interests Radumo likes to behave like a formal lady. Her hobbies include baking, wearing pretty dresses, reading, studying history, dancing, and dramatic acting. Owing to a lot of time spent on studies, she also knows a lot about science and technology; but her exhaustive, frustrating work has also made her resort to properness, acting, and mischief as a method of relief from stress. She sometimes likes to act as Mithura out of pity towards her character, and to poke fun of the usual cliche of depicting her as a death goddess. She loves cherry flowers -- her love of those blossoms could be either due to her obsession with feminine beauty or her nature as an Ontemazei. She dislikes fire, torment, vulgarity and crudeness, darkness, and the Wannaenid Empire. Even though her mother taught her to fight and defend herself from muggers, she is afraid of dying in combat or being kidnapped and harvested by the Wannaenids. Relationships Radumo's best friend was Paxoti, whom she first met at a science fair in the capital city of Koscheigrad. Ever since, the two women enjoyed playing games and talking with each other. To some extent, she was amused by her comparison against Paxoti's rudeness and mischief. When she found out that Radumo was assigned to a Kyrvotin ruin in the northern ice wastes, and that she was extremely distressed and worried, Paxoti offered to train her to defend herself from a possible raid. Another good friend of Radumo was Paruko Mitubari, a Pinogunian. She and Radumo are colleagues who studied in the same class, but she is more relaxed. She and Radumo were friends since their childhood, when she tried to support her when she was sad and afraid. Although she was obedient to her parents, she was sometimes afraid of them for pressuring her and her brother to become one of the country's top scientists. They wanted them to become more successful, to avoid facing poverty as their parents did when they were younger. Radumo sometimes likes her sisters Ronari and Rittika as her playmates, and sometimes dislikes them for being annoying. She sometimes pretends to be Mithura to stop them from disturbing her by scaring them, but they loved her performance. She is in love with one of Paxoti's brothers, Tavatagus, who also works with her as a scientist. Trivia * Radumo was inspired by Pinkamena Diane Pie, Twilight Sparkle, and Princess Bubblegum. ** Her name was derived from the Ontemazei word for "anchor". Her parents would have named her Râdumo-''va'' to make it "feminine", but her mother chose to keep it intact to remind her to be strong. Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Females Category:Azdortil characters